The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks
"The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks" is the one hundredth episode of Sofia the First. Plot Sofia and her animal friends are taking a stroll in Dunwiddie Villiage, when suddenly, the Baker's horse Biscuit gets loose. Luckily, Sofia leaps on Biscuit and stops her from going over an under construction bridge. The Baker thanks her and gives her a pie. Sofia's animal friends priase her heroics. Clover voices his hope to be as big a hero as Sofia so he can get rewards lke pies too. Robin and Mia tease Clover about this asperation. Sofia tells Clover he's her hero. She gives Clover the pie and heads to the Mystic Isles for Protector training. In the spot where the Leafsong Festival was held, Clover is playing hero with Whatnaught, when Hoodwinks show up. The Hoodwinks are looking for Sofia so they can get her to help them with a problem. Sensing a chance to become a hero, Clover offers to solve their problem for Sofia. When they ask if he’s a Protector, Clover says he is, to Whatnaught's disapproval. After the Hoodwinks assure him he'll get a reward, Clover goes with them to the Mystic Isles on a Unicorn. Meanwhile at the Protectors Castle, Sofia is commecing the next phase of her training: Using her Windwhip. Clover arrives at the Hoodwinks home. A Hoodwink named Halt tells Clover that some Wee Sprites who where chased off the Isle of Wee Sprites are wreaking havoc in one of their trees. He also tells Clover about the Rompkin Romp nearby. Clover tells them he knows how to get rid of Wee Sprites because he and Sofia have dealt with Wee Sprites before and asks Hidey to write him a song for him afterwards. This makes Halt realize that Clover isn't a Protector and goes off to get a real Protector. Halt arrives at the Protectors' Castle and tells Sofia about Clover. Sofia confirms that Clover isn't a Protector and goes back with him. Meanwhile, Clover gets the Wee Sprites to say they want to leave by telling them about the Rompkin Romp. After they leave, the Hoodwinks give Clover sugar plum pies. When Sofia shows up, the Hoodwinks sing Clover the song he asked them to write. Suddenly, they hear a thud from the Rompkins' Groove. Sofia asks Clover how he got the Wee Sprites to say they wanted to leave and he tells her it was the usual way. Sofia, Hidey, and Clover head to the Rompkins, who tell them the Wee Sprites are wrecking their stuff. Sofia asks Clover if he got the Wee Sprites out of the Hoodwinks' Tree by sending them to the Rompkins' home which Clover confirms. Clover decides to send them to the Isle of Faries but Sofia shuts down this idea by telling him that will just make the problem someone else's problem again. Sofia asks the Wee Sprites why they aren't on their own Isle and they tell her they were chase off by Badger Birds. The trio head to the Isle of Wee Sprites and learn that a Wee Sprite named Buzzer accidently cause the Badger Bird infestation by bring one back from the Isle of Magical Birds and using a Cloning Potion on it as a prank. Clover tries to end the infestation by trapping the Birds inside only to learn the Cloning Potion is inside too. Sofia asks Clover why he did that to which he tells her he wanted to be a hero and get rewards. Sofia tells Clover she doesn't do her good deeds for rewards but because she wants to help. Working together, Sofia and Clover end the infestation. The trio take the Birds back to their Isle and go back to tell the Wee Sprites they can go home. After they head home, Sofia tells Clover he's her hero. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Wayne Brady as Clover *Jurnee Smollett-Bell as Chrysta *Meghan Strange as Robin *Ashley Eckstein as Mia *Brittany Ross as Hidey *Khary Payton as Buzzer *Marieve Herington as Humbelle and Blaze *Fred Tatasciore as Harumph *Brian Cummings as Bash and Brick *Keith Ferguson as Halt and Baker *Chris Edgerly as Babble Song *The Boldest, Bravest Bunny of All Time Gallery A Hero Of Hoodwinks Sofia.jpg Sofia Picking Up Clover And Near Sofia's Amulet.jpg Trivia *Moral: A true hero does good deeds because they want to help not to get rewarded. Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:The Mystic Isles Arc